1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to honing apparatus and in particular to honing tools for honing bores of different diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Honing tools are known wherein a generally cylindrical tool holder carries one or more stones which are radially movable relative to the holder by a driving mechanism. However, the honing tools of the prior art can only be adjusted radially within narrow limits which means that a large number of honing tools are required for covering honing jobs of different diameters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,855 discloses an insert for a honing tool which illustrates a prior art device wherein the honing tools can be moved radially outwardly from the tool holder.